Manhã de Natal
by Frannie F
Summary: Iruka se vê ironicamente atrasado para um compromisso muito importante.


_Ok, então essa fic saiu há mais ou menos um dia, num momento de loucura em que eu comecei a surtar pelo Natal estar chegando e eu não ter escrito absolutamente nada sobre. E essa foi a minha humilde tentativa. Ela não acabou saindo exatamente como eu queria (você vai acabar percebendo que ela meio que ficou sem plot), mas... Meh._

**Ship: **KakaIru (Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka).

**Avisos:** Blé, fic de Natal (se por acaso ainda não tenha ficado claro). Ou seja: fic cheia de coisinhas melosas e afins.

**Disclaimer:** As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem de forma alguma e eu não ganho nenhum centavo escrevendo sobre elas.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Manhã de Natal**

Com um xingamento beirando ao obsceno, Iruka percebe que está atrasado. Ridiculamente atrasado.

Felizmente, os seus pés parecer agir mais rápido que sua mente. Em um átimo de segundo, as suas pernas estão se movendo em uma corrida quase alucinante e Iruka agradece em mente por seus pés não o sacanearem e acabarem se embolando no processo.

A cada passada dada, a cada centímetro cruzado e a cada punhado de terra deixado para trás pelas solas de suas sandálias, o ritmo das batidas descompassadas de seu coração parece aumentar um pouco mais. Ele tem quase certeza de que as suas orelhas estão vermelhas (porque elas estão queimando feito o inferno), assim como as suas bochechas, as pontas de seu nariz e de seus dedos e todas as outras extremidades de seu corpo. Mas ele sabe – ele também tem certeza – de que a causa para estar tão corado não é exatamente a neve nem a chuva de granizo que começa a cair sobre a sua cabeça.

Um presente de papel pardo embrulhado de maneira apressada está enfiado sobre um de seus braços e Iruka, sem ter de fato a intenção, o espreme contra o corpo de tempos em tempos apenas para se certificar de que o presente continua ali (e de que ele não o perdeu pelo caminho).

Um ou outro alguém o cumprimenta com acenos e sorrisos acolhedores, mas ele não tem tempo para formalidades. Pela primeira vez (e ele espera que seja a última também) na vida, Iruka simplesmente os ignora sem cerimônia alguma, porque o seu compromisso é tão importante que, se ele o perder, é bem capaz que enterre a cabeça num buraco de neve e espere até que o sangue dali pare de circular.

Ele pensa em parar de correr por um momento. O pensamento, no entanto, é logo afastado à menção do pequeno presente chacoalhado no espaço entre seu braço e a lateral de seu corpo, o qual faz surtar um efeito contrário em Iruka – ele simplesmente aumenta o passo, ignorando a ligeira queimação em seus pulmões.

A sua vontade no momento é de gritar (e ele provavelmente assustaria a todos à sua volta se o fizesse). Mas ele sabe que A) os seus pulmões não o deixariam fazer tal ato pela sua ocasional falta de ar e B) a sua vergonha e educação são muito maiores que a sua vontade, até mesmo em uma situação como aquela. E é exatamente por isso que Iruka se obriga a continuar correndo.

Com alguma facilidade, Iruka desvia das árvores e dos galhos escorregadios de neve, sempre tomando um impecável cuidado com o presente enfiado debaixo de seu braço. Tudo à sua volta parece ter sido silenciado milagrosamente – os rangidos dos galhos soprados pelo vento, os piados os pássaros e as vozes antes distantes de ninjas e cidadãos não se fazem mais presentes. Naquele exato momento, os únicos ruídos que Iruka consegue escutar e identificar são as batidas de seu próprio coração, quase ensurdecedoras dentro de seus ouvidos.

E como é grande o seu alívio ao finalmente chegar ao memorial.

Tudo ainda está absurdamente quieto. A grande pedra moldada em uma forma muito parecida de uma kunai está coberta de granizo, assim como todo o solo que a cerca e, provavelmente, o seu cabelo. Com esse pensamento em mente, ele logo sobe uma das mãos até a cabeça para afastar a neve dali, fazendo com que algumas poucas mechas de cabelo se desprendam de seu laço e caiam molduradas em torno de seu rosto. Ele as afasta dos olhos.

"Você está atrasado", vem a contestação por detrás do monumento.

Iruka ergue os olhos para a figura agora visível do jounin parado à sua frente, um cachecol em torno de seu pescoço e maxilar e um solitário olho a encará-lo de maneira divertida. Como em uma epifânia muito esquisita, Iruka finalmente percebe a ironia da situação: é _ele_ que está atrasado.

"Eu sei", ele concorda antes de coçar, envergonhado, a ponte do nariz. Em um murmúrio, ele continua. "Me desculpe."

E Iruka não precisa de fato ver para saber que Kakashi está sorrindo feito um idiota por baixo de sua máscara.

"Feliz Natal, 'Ruka."

E Iruka não se contém em ser o idiota da vez e lhe sorrir de volta o sorriso mais branco e verdadeiro que Kakashi já vira em toda a sua vida.


End file.
